Secretos para dar, tomar y vender
by Silian Moore
Summary: Según el Quisquilloso número 745 del mes de marzo, todos tenemos algún secreto que ocultamos. Lavender lo admite, tiene a su conejo Binky encerrado en el baúl. Parvati se cambió de nombre con su hermana. ¿Y Hermione?


¡Hola desde el fin del año 2007!

Nuevo fic, de humor, con nuestras queridas compañeras de Gryffindor Hermione, Lavender y Parvati que nos revelan su más preciado secreto muajajaja... xD

A leer se ha dicho:

* * *

**Secretos para dar, tomar y vender**

- ¿Y cuándo pensáis estudiar? – preguntó molesta Hermione.

- Mañana… o pasado, no se – respondió Lavender a desgana. Hermione se rindió. Su propuesta de hacer que sus compañeras de habitación estudiaran no tenía futuro. Pero oye, ella lo había intentado. Atravesó el cuarto saltando la ropa que Parvati estaba retirando de su baúl, alegando que la tenía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y que era hora de renovarla. Unos pantalones aterrizaron en la cara de Hermione.

- ¡Parvati!

- Uy, lo siento, no te había visto – dijo ella sin preocuparse demasiado. Los pantalones se quedaron en el suelo, junto con otras de las pertenencias de Pav. Por fin, Hermione llegó a su cama, la que daba a la ventana y estaba más apartada de las alocadas de sus amigas. Dejó la pesada mochila, y sin pensárselo demasiado, se echó un rato para descansar.

- Hermione, tienes que estudiar – le dijo Lavender.

- Perdona Lavender, pero eso también te lo digo a ti y no me haces ni caso – Brown se encogió de hombros.

- Es que aquí tú eres la empollona – dijo como si fuera lo más lógico. Hermione se limitó a no contestar. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir un poco, aunque sabía que era imposible. Había vuelto del entrenamiento de Harry y Ron, y menos mal que había ido, que si no los Ravenclaws y Ron habrían acabado en la enfermería. Y todo porque un niño de primero del equipo de las águilas, le había recriminado a Ron que no tenía derecho a ser el guardián de Gryffindor. Una chorrada que no venía ni a cuento. Pero Ron se lo había tomado muy en serio, y Hermione tuvo que recordarle que ella era prefecta, que su combatiente era un niño de once años y que como no se entrenara, Gryffindor iba a perder la copa otra vez.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!! – gritó Parvati de repente.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – preguntó Hermione que se había levantado enseguida. Vio a su amiga de espaldas que se levantaba despacio, muy lentamente. Entonces se giró, y Hermione vio que llevaba una prenda en la mano o algo parecido - ¿Qué es eso?

- Lavender, Hermione… esto… es… ¡¡¡¡mi pañuelo de la suerte¡¡Lo encontré, lo encontré¡¡La, la, la¡¡No suspenderé nunca más!! – gritó feliz por la habitación. "Sí claro, por un estúpido pañuelo" pensó la morena de inmediato. Retrocedió dos pasos y se tumbó de nuevo en su cama.

- Si no es un problema de seguridad Internacional, no me despertéis – informó Hermione ya con los ojos cerrados. Se acomodó entre las sábanas, sonriendo como una tonta, solo Merlín sabrá por qué. Pensando… ¿Qué hacía Ron en su cabeza? Pensando en él no. En su futuro. Sí, lo veía, sería un éxito en todas las carreras. Pero¿cuál escogería? Medimagia estaba bien, pero… le gustaba más la forma de curar muggle. ¿Y trabajar en Hogwarts? No, no. Bastantes años había estado Hermione en el colegio como para pasarse una vida trabajando. Calla calla. Y… Ahora Lavender gritaba.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!!

- ¿Pero es que no podéis callaros de una maldita vez? – amenazó Hermione muy cabreada. Sus amigas le ignoraron.

- ¿Qué pasa Lavender, qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Parvati rápidamente. Lavender se levó una mano a la boca, como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro.

- Mira… - y le tiró a la cara la revista que estaba leyendo. - Abajo a la derecha, el cuadro rosa. Por Merlín, es terrible… - Entonces Hermione empezó a asustarse.

- Chicas¿vais de coña verdad? – murmuró. Avanzó hasta Parvati, que parecía la más serena de las dos, y se lo preguntó de nuevo - ¿Qué pasa?

Parvati le miró con ojos llorosos.

- Es horrible, Mione. Este año… este a-año…

- No lo digas Pav – le cortó Lavender – es tan… horroroso que no merece que salga de tu boca… madre mía – y empezó a acunarse con las manos rodeando sus rodillas. Parvati pensó que su amiga tenía razón, así que le dio la revista a Hermione. Ella la cogió casi con pánico. Aquella situación le empezaba a asustar… y bastante. ¿Y si habían vuelto a utilizar el Quisquilloso para dar noticias que e Profeta no se atrevía ni a mencionar¿Y si había habido un nuevo ataque¿Y si había muerto alguien?

- A-Abajo a la derecha, el cuadro… -inspiró con nerviosismo – el cuadro rosa – y se tapó la boca con un cojín que había en su cama.

Hermione fue directamente a lo único rosa que había en la revista.

"Adiós al rosa:

Sí sí, amigas del Quisquilloso. Esta nueva temporada de primavera, va a ser un tremendo caos para las firmas de moda que habían apuntado por este maravilloso color. Porque según informes de primera mano de diseñadoras parisienses, este año, los colores clave para destacar en cualquier evento, fiesta o coloquio van a ser el negro y el gris. Ya va siendo hora de que las amantes de este colorido color vayan renovando el vestuario. Porque…"

No pudo continuar. ¿Ponerse así por una noticia como esa?

- De verdad, chicas. ¿Cómo podéis ser así?

- Hermione, tú no lo comprendes. Tú estás… al margen de todo esto. ¡Pero nosotras vivimos la moda! Y ahora… tendré que comprarme ropa de ese estúpido color. Negro, por Merlín, es horrible… - sollozó Lavender. Parvati acudió a su lado y la abrazó para consolarla.

- Mira la parte buena. Te resaltará los ojos - admitió Parvati. Ambas asintieron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo: Parvati, remodelar su vestuario (ahora más drásticamente ya que sabía que el color rosa iba fuera definitivamente), Lavender a leer de nuevo el Quisquilloso y Hermione a lograr relajarse cinco minutos antes de volver a la dura tarea de estudiar.

Se echó de nuevo a la cama, pero ya sin esperanzas de lograr dormirse. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho… treinta, treinta y uno, treinta y dos,…

Se levantó de golpe con un suspiro y cogió su mochila para empezar los deberes de Pociones. Una redacción de veinticinco centímetros sobre… ya ni se acordaba de lo que iba.

- Mira Parvati, ven un momento – dijo en el silencio Lavender. "No, por favor, otra vez no" pensó Hermione sin fuerzas. Se oyó un carraspeo – Todos guardamos un secreto: si amigas, así es. Todos tenemos algo guardadito dentro de nuestro corazón que…

- ¿No podéis hacer lo mismo pero en silencio? – atajó Hermione manchando la pluma con tinta.

- Hermione, no se puede leer en silencio. Sino, las palabras no se escucharían – respondió muy seriamente Parvati, y continuó con la lectura.

- Por Merlín, qué cortitas – murmuró Hermione empezando a escribir, algo que sus amigas ignoraron.

- Todos tenemos algo guardadito dentro de nuestro corazón que se retiene a salir a la luz. Nuestro secreto, nuestro más preciado tesoro, algo que no diríamos ni a nuestros mejores amigos – Lavender paró en seco y miró fijamente a Parvati – Parvati, soy tu mejor amiga, me dirías cualquier cosa¿verdad? – Ella tragó con fuerza y sonrió con nerviosismo. Lavender se llevó una mano a la boca - ¡Parvati¡Me estás escondiendo algo!

- No seas tonta, yo te lo diría todo – le recriminó no muy segura de sus propias palabras. Ajena a todo, Hermione continuó con su laboriosa redacción, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo.

- Vale, suéltalo – le reprochó Lavender.

- Lav, no hay nada que decir, te lo sigo en serio – Brown no se vio muy convencida de la respuesta. Entonces Parvati cayó en la cuenta – Eh, espera un momento. ¡Eres tú la que me estás ocultando algo¡Traidora! – exclamó apartándose de su amiga.

- ¿Perdona¡Tú eres la traidora¡Pav, creía que éramos súper amigas!

- ¡Somos súper amigas! – dijo recalcando el "somos"

- Sí, pero tienes un secreto – musitó Lavender en plan misterioso.

- Y tú tienes otro – le contestó arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Parvati?

- ¡La misma pregunta, Lavender!

- Chicas, a ver, os estáis enfadando por una tontería – cortó Hermione – Todo el mundo sabe que todo el mundo tiene un secreto. Relajaos, solo hay que buscar una solución. No vaya a ser que os enfadéis¿eh chicas? A ver, cuando yo diga ya, las dos decís ese secreto tan preciado que guardáis dentro de vuestro corazoncito – dijo repitiendo las palabras de la revista de forma cursi y refinada. Sus amigas no se vieron muy convencidas, pero no tenían otra opción. A no ser que acabaran revolcándose por el suelo tirándose de los pelos y diciéndose cosas de las que después se arrepintieran. Parvati y Lavender se miraron un momento y después ambas asintieron.

- Preparadas, listas…

- ¡¡Tengo a mi conejo Binky encerrado en el baúl!!

- ¡¡Me cambié el nombre con mi hermana!!

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y ella sola empezó a reír. ¿Que Lavender tenía a su conejo encerrado en el baúl? No estaba segura, pero no tardaría en averiguarlo. Se levantó, y como si fuera una niña, se acercó al baúl de Lavender. Lo abrió con cuidado. Al principio solo vio libros, y un poco de ropa. Apartó lo necesario hasta que lo vio: un pequeño conejo blanco, con motitas negras en la espalda y con unos ojos verdes descansaba debajo de los trastos de Lavender. Lo cogió y se lo enseñó a sus amigas. Parvati casi se desmaya del susto. Lavender se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

- Le doy de comer y… lo cuido, no está solo – Y se lo arrebató de las manos de Hermione.

- Qué fuerte Lavender. No están permitidos los conejos en Hogwarts. ¿No leíste la letra pequeña de la matrícula de Hogwarts? Solo lechuzas, gatos y ranas. No conejos. – le recriminó Parvati.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciese, dejarlo con mis padres? Mi madre estaría encantada de tener una excusa para dejarlo en medio del monte. Pobre Binky – y abrazó a su preciado conejo.

- Sí, Parvati, tú habla mucho, pero¿qué es eso de cambiarte de nombre con tu hermana? – dijo Hermione todavía sin creérselo.

- Pues… teníamos cinco años, y… no nos gustaban nuestros nombres y… nos los intercambiamos.

- Así que tu eras… - empezó Hermione.

- Padma

- Y tu hermana… - le siguió Lavender.

- Parvati.

Cinco segundos de silencio.

-¡¡Qué pasada!! – exclamó Lavender. Hermione se golpeó la frente, exhausta. Qué tontas podían llegar a ser.

- Espera un momento… - dijo Parvati. Se arremangó la camiseta, a saber por qué, y frunció el ceño mirando a Hermione. La morena encogió los hombros mirando a ambos lados.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Todos, Hermione. Todos incluye a Lavender,…

- A Parvati…

- A Filch, a Dumbledore, a Harry, a Hagrid…

- A Ron, a Seamus, a Thomas… - se acercaron sigilosamente cogidas de la mano. Hermione iba retrocediendo cautelosamente, hasta que llegó un momento en que su espalda tocó la pared y no podía ir a ningún lado – Pero también incluye a…

- Ti… - Hermione pegó un salto.

- Chicas, chicas. Soy Hermione, la empollona de Hermione. No tengo ningún secretito. No tengo vida social¿no lo sabíais? – dijo Hermione para poder salvarse mientras pasaba por encima de su cama, aplastando la supuesta redacción de pociones.

- Hermione, a nosotras no nos engañas – Ella sonrió tontamente, y su cabeza empezó a crear un plan de huída. Pero espera un momento. ¿Cuál era realmente su secretito¿Haber sacado un ocho en el último examen? No. ¿Tener un diario secreto? Es posible. ¿Haber escrito en él que Draco Malfoy está como un tren y que no le importaría tener una noche desenfrenada con él? Demasiado probable. "Ostras" pensó Hermione de repente. "¿Yo he escrito eso?"

- No sabéis lo que decís – Tanteó el suelo con los pies para no caer sobre a ropa de Parvati. Mientras, ellas estaban cuchicheando. Nada da más miedo que ver a dos cotorras cuchichear frente a uno mismo. Es espeluznante.

- Hermione, eh… ¿recuerdas este lunes? – "Lunes, lunes lunes,… ¡mierda¡Lo de Malfoy lo escribí el Lunes!"

- Sí, eh… haces dos días…Recuerdo, perfectamente

- Que estabas muy nerviosa – continuó Lavender.

- ¿Ah sí? Es posible, no se… - "Claro que estaba nerviosa. No se escribe todos los días que Draco Malfoy está buenísimo y que… bueno, eso"

- Lo estabas, lo estabas – le recordó Parvati.

-Y… en tu baúl… - "Ay mi madre que tienen escondido mi diario"

- ¿M-mi baúl¿Ese? – preguntó inocentemente mientras lo señalaba, para ver si se giraban y en ese momento poder huir de la tediosa habitación.

- Hermione, no cuela – admitió Lavender alzando una ceja.

- ¿Recuerdas… un papel? – "Normalmente, los diarios están hechos de papel, no se yo…"

- Hay muchos papeles en Hogwarts, no se si….

- En el que habías escrito que… - La cara de Draco apareció en su mente, sonriendo malvadamente.

- ¡Vale, vale, lo admito! No me hagáis pasar por este sufrimiento, por Merlín – dijo Hermione jadeada.

- ¡Lo sabíamos, lo sabíamos! Pero no pasa nada Hermione, no te ahorcaran por haberte hecho una chuleta para el examen de Binns – comentó Parvati mirando a Hermione, quien parecía que le iba a dar un síncope.

- ¿Una chuleta…? – musitó Hermione. ¿Y qué había de Draco y de su diario?

- Sí, esa que ponías algo de… los duendes, o algo así¿no Lavender?

- Completamente de acuerdo, Parvati.

-Ale chicas, id a investigar otros "secretos" de la gente. – Les hizo un gesto y sus amigas se acercaron sigilosamente - Creo que dicen que Harry tiene tatuado un hipogrifo en… - y se señaló el pecho.

- ¡No! – exclamó Lavender. Hermione asintió por su bien - ¡Vamos, Parvati, corre¡Tenemos la exclusiva del elegido!

Salieron corriendo de la habitación. Lavender casi se cae por tropezar con la ropa de Parvati. Y ahí dejaron a Hermione, estática, muerta. Casi pillan su secreto. Bueno, su "afirmación", que no es un delito decir que Draco Malfoy está muy bueno y que no sería descortés tener una noche desenfrenada con él.

Bueno, no es un delito, pero si eres chica, de Gryffindor, y te llamas Hermione Granger, decir eso supone estar en un gran aprieto.

* * *

Ueje

Menuda con la Hermione, que parecía tonta cuando la compramos xD Espero haber descrito bien las personalidades de Lav y Pav; yo las describo así, un poco "tontitas" :)

Creo que es el primer fic Dramione que tengo que no aparece Draco en cuerpo y mente ¬¬ Silian, estás cambiando xD

Gracias esmeralda por haberme dicho lo del tatuaje de Harry :D Iba a poner que tenía una serpiente en el culo, pero lo del hipogrifo es más creíble xD

Bueno, dejadme algún reviewito así, a modo de caridad por el fin del año¿vale:D

Muchos besos,

SilianMo0Re


End file.
